Grievous
Grievous, born as Qymaen jai Sheelal, was the cyborg Supreme Commander of the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems for most of the Clone Wars. Biography |-|Before the Clone Wars= Early Life Though he would achieve his greatest infamy as the cyborg General Grievous, Qymaen jai Sheelal was originally an organic Kaleesh, the reptilian natives of Kalee, a world torn by famine and war. For generations, Kalee had been assaulted without respite by a technologically superior insectoid species, the Huk, who coveted the Kaleesh as slaves. The conflict between the two species was known as the Huk War. Sheelal's father, seeking a useful outlet for his son's anger, taught him how to handle a slugthrower rifle When he was a youth.The Essential Guide to Warfare The young Sheelal proved himself an excellent marksman with a mind as finely honed as any weapon; by eight years of age he had already become an expert sniper with more than forty Huk kills to his credit. By the age of twenty-two, he had slain so many Huk that the Kaleesh people considered Sheelal a demigod.The Essential Guide to Warfare During the invasion of Guiteica, Sheelal, like many Kaleesh warlords, took a baby Roggwart named Gor as a pet.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide Sheelal's closest comrade was a fellow Kaleesh warrior and mercenary Ronderu lij Kummar. The bond of the two Kaleesh was very strong, and they became partners in war against the Huk. Kummar taught Sheelal to wield a sword, and in turn he introduced her to the Czerka Outland rifle. Both clad in masks, Kummar with her karabbac skull and Sheelal with his mumuu skull—inherited from his father, who had died fighting the Huk—became legends, twin demigods blessed by their ancestors. Together they mercilessly cut through the Huk invaders in countless campaigns. However, in one engagement on the beaches of Kalee, the two of them were separated. Kummar died violently on the Huks' barbed shears, and her body vanished into the Jenuwaa Sea. Sheelal, unable even to retrieve her from the waters, was driven to despair and a horrible psychotic depression. Inconsolable, he set off on a dangerous journey across the ocean to Abesmi, an island-monolith far from the mainland. There, he beseeched the gods to raise her from her watery grave just so he might see her one final time—but the gods remained silent. Sheelal did what he could to bury his grief. He ended up taking ten wives and siring thirty children, but none of them, spouse or child, seemed to be able to fill the void Kummar's death had left in him. Eventually, he realized that it was his destiny to mourn for her as long as he lived. Sheelal continued his fight with the Yam'rii by taking it to their world. There he masscared both warriors and civilians allike. Unfortunately the republic ended Sheelal's fight.The Essential Guide to Warfare With this realization, Qymaen jai Sheelal cast off his old identity, adopting a name more appropriate to a being destined to grieve forever, and, even more terribly, who was determined that he would not do so alone. He would be Grievous, as well as heart-broken, for the rest of his life. Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous Becoming a Cyborg Grievous was we constructed by the Jedi and the IGBC. After that, the Jedi trained him with IG-100 MagnaGuards and he proved to be a great threat to the Republic. Grievous was a General in the Separatist Droid Army against the Grand Army of the Republic. After that, the Clone Wars started and Grievous had to get more training to fight Sith... |-|The Clone Wars= Trained by Ki-Adi-Mundi General Grievous first makes his appearance going to a damaged ''Acclamator-''class Assault Ship to train with the Jedi, including Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Ki-Adi-Mundi trained General Grievous well to fight for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He crushed one of them by accident and later on repaired him. The Jedi trained until an evil Republic Gunship swooped in killing 3 of them and gravely injuring the others. Shaak Ti, Secura, and Mundi only managed to survive After the chaos, Mundi wanted to go back for Grievous but the Clone Lieutenant told him they were captured by the Galactic Republic. Grievous then watches the ship leave, saying they have, "I will find you Jedi. I will come back to rescue you,. Those clones will pay for this!". ''Benevolence Grievous appeared as the secondary protagonist for most of the show. Grievous was given the Subjugator-class heavy cruiser ''Benevolence'' and Count Dooku punished him by trying to kill a whole bunch of Jedi. Grievous refused but the Count told him he would contact Sidious if he didn't. Grievous tried to avoid the battles with his battle droids, but the Jedi boarded the ship. Grievous was a little happy to have the Jedi on the ship to destroy it since he hated the whole role of the Benevolence. Once he lost the warship, Dooku sent clone troopers to go and capture Grievous. Nahdar Vebb and Kit Fisto led the evil troopers but Kit Fisto tried to warn Nahdar that they were just here to see if Gunray was still in the castle. Nahdar didn't care and killed Grievous pet Gor and enjoyed it, much to Grievous anger. Nahdar then tried to kill Grievous once and for all since he wanted the heroic cyborg dead. Kit Fisto tried to warn Nahdar to stop, but he let Grievous kill him anyway since Nahdar was already half-evil and not following the Jedi-Way. Eeth Koth He captured fallen Jedi Eeth Koth aboard his ship and sent a hologram of his torture to the Jedi Temple. He told them that he wants all of the Sith to die since they betrayed him. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Adi Gallia went on a mission to finish Eeth Koth for his evil crimes. However, Cody intercepted their cruisers and took on the challenge to free Eeth Koth himself by having clones dress up as Ankain and Adi Gallia. Cody dressed up as Obi-Wan and was distracting Grievous while they did so. After failing to defeat the "Jedi" he fled to a nearby planet, for safety. After being tracked down by Cody, he managed to escape yet again. Kamino When Grievous and the Jedi set up attack to destroy the clone factory on Kamino, Grievous led the assault inside his ''Providence-''class ship at first allowing the Republic ships to fire on the ''Munificents'' to allow the Jedi's ''Trident-''class crafts land on Kamino to kill Ventress and Dooku. He left his T-series tactical droid TV-94B in command of the Command Ship while he went to kill Dooku. Instead of meeting Dooku, he met Cody instead. Cody fought the heroic cyborg General again but Grievous and the Jedi were losing so they fled Kamino and the Sith won. Endgame Capturing the evil Chancellor Grievous then led an assault on the Republic capital in Coruscant intent on taking the Chancellor, killing all Clone Troopers in his way. He finally cornered the Chancellor and took him back to his heroic ship. While he was making his escape, he spotted Mace Windu and got ready to fight him, but Windu easily crushed his organs with The Force, giving him his terrible cough and crippling the General for the remainder of his life. However, Yoda was angry that Mace Windu crushed the General's life support since they weren't supposed to stop Grievous from capturing Palpatine General Grievous was an apprentice to Yoda in the end of the Clone Wars. He was sent to capture Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant, who he brought aboard his ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer, the Invisible Hand. Although his friends, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker, pursued and rescued the Chancellor, after killing Dooku. Grievous talked to them, but they escaped so Grievous fled to the sinkhole planet of Utapau. Utapau After arriving in his personal ''Sheathipede'' shuttle to Utapau. He spoked with Grand Jedi Master Yoda of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Yoda told the General top move the Separatist Council to Mustafar. Grievous then told the Separatists that he was sending them to the Mustafar system but Nute Gunray stated after the loss of the Invisible Hand he didn't know if he could trust Grievous. Grievous told him it was Yoda's orders and that their ''Sheathipede-''class shuttle was waiting. Dueling Cody and Death He was tracked down by Cody and the 212th Attack Battalion, and the two dueled. Grievous lost his lightsabers and tried to escape in a vehicle, although he was pursued by Cody. Grievous eventually overpowered Cody and nearly killed him, but was defeated by his opponent when the evil clone exposed the cyborg's heart and shot at it, finally killing him. Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Admirals and Generals Category:Separatist Council Members Category:CIS